Bella and Jacob FOREVER
by HayTay
Summary: Jake and Bella haven't seen each other in forever. Do they have feelings for each other? Friendship feelings or love feelings. Come on and read this version on the Twilight Saga


**Ok so this is my first Fan-Fiction that I am posting online so please leave reviews if you want more. Please don't get bad reviews I am only 13 and I have school so I'll post as much as I can. Also I am gonna put up Percabeth Fan- Fiction and Others.**

**I don't Own anything **

**CH. 1**

**Bella POV**

I was running through the woods from something. I didn't remember how I got to the woods in the first place. I

could hear growling behind me, I looked behind me for just a second and there was nothing there. Then I ran

straight into a tall russet man. He caught me before I could fall. His hands were really warm and I could feel the

heat radiating off of him. He held on to me for a second and then put me down on my feet. He then he took a

step back. He was just wearing denim shorts. His chest was bare and glistening with sweat. His hair was short

and was black. I just wanted to run my fingers through his hair. He had this tattoo on his shoulder that was

huge and in a circular shape. It was a symbol of something, but I couldn't understand what it was meant for.

Then I saw his eyes. They were chocolate brown and I felt myself melt whenever I looked into them.

**Jacob POV**

I was running through the woods when I heard a human heartbeat. Then I could hear a girl screaming for help

and I could hear growling. It sounded like a wolf was following her, but that was impossible no one in the pack

would ever hurt a human, let alone a girl. I ran towards the girl, and saw that a gray wolf was following her. It

was Paul, that bastard. I ran right into him, pushing him into a tree. I stood on my hind legs forcing all my

weight on him. Being a wolf means we can talk to each other through our minds. _What the hell are you doing _

_Paul? I growled. She was wondering the woods alone man, what do you think I was doing? Paul replied in a _

_cocky tone. _I looked at the girl and for that spilt second Paul pushed me aside and ran back to La Push. I quickly

phased back into human form in seconds. All this happened in a matter of seconds, as the girl was looking

behind her. Then, I stood directly in her path making her slam into me. She stumbled backwards and lost her

balance and I quickly caught and put her back on her feet. She was beautiful. She was wearing a short denim

skirt that showed off her long legs. A blue tank top that fit her perfectly, and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was a

mess from running, but it was brown and had curls that framed her face just the right way. Her eyes were

memorizing they were brown and they could warm you up on the coldest night of the year. I saw her looking me

up and done as well. Locking her eyes on my shirtless chest, then they went up to my hair, then her eyes froze

on my eyes. The same way mine did. I could see her cheeks going bright red as she realized what had just

happened. " Um… Hi I'm Jacob" she looked at me for a second then she smiled at me. "Black?" she asked.

"Um… yeah how did you know?" she looked at me then spoke in a clear voice that I could almost recognize. "I'm

Bella Swan." Where had I heard that name before.? I wondered. Oh . . . yeah, her dad was Charlie Swan and

she came here every summer for 12 years. We were best friends then. So much has changed since then. "Bella

is that really you?" "Yeah Jake, it is." Thats what she used to call me when we were younger. I couldn't believe

what I was seeing. I always had had a crush on Bella when we were little, but now I was falling in love. "Wow

Bells I can't believe it's really you. Its been forever since I saw you last. You look beautiful, not that you didn't

look beautiful before." Damn it what had I just said. I felt so stupid. Then she started to laugh.

**Bella POV**

How could I just walk into this stranger? Was he there before I turned around? He was looking me up and down

too, and I was worried he would try to do something to me. Then I blushed when our eyes met. "Um. . . I'm

Jacob" I looked at him for a second trying to remember where I had heard that name before. The I remembered

and smiled."Black?" I asked. He looked shocked that I knew his last name. Um . . . yeah how did you know?"

"I'm Bella Swan." I looked at him waiting for his reaction. "Bella is that really you?" He looked so surprised.

"Yeah Jake it is." We just stood there for a few minutes staring at each other remembering when we were just

kids. Then he grabbed me and hugged me. "I've missed you so much Bella." I wrapped my arms around his

neck. "I missed you too." He pulled back and looked at me. "Wow Bells I can't believe it's really you. Its been

forever since I saw you last. You look beautiful, not that you didn't look beautiful before." I looked at him for a

second then I started to laugh. Boys are so funny when they try to give you a compliment. I couldn't believe I

was seeing Jake again. He was my first crush. Now I was starting to fall in love with him.


End file.
